Dire Situations
by ManIACjAcKaL
Summary: Tommy and Merton get ambushed by a Vampire clan, but this time it's Tommy that has to worry about Merton...slash
1. Default Chapter

Dire Situations 

**Chapter One : **Embuscade

The Factory lights glared hotly on Merton's spiked head, illuminating his pitch-black hair. Outside, rain poured non-stop and the crack of thunder, could be heard.

Merton unenthusiastically stirred his Coke with a pink straw. Tonight, the Factory just didn't seem as entertaining as usual. He was woken out of his stupor when Tommy slid gracefully into the seat opposite him.

"Hey Merton! How's it going?" he asked.

"Well…" he tilted his head diligently "considering the fact that I've been sitting here **alone** for the most of two hours, drunk precisely eight different beverages and have taken five subsequent trips to the little **boys **room, them I'd say it's going **very well, **_thank you._"

Tommy, unerred by Merton's sarcasm, glanced reproachfully at his watch.

"Well…it is getting kinda late. Maybe we should scoot home."

Merton planted his palms on the tabletop and lifted his backside off his seat; leaning forward he said "Right you are Tommy! Scoot away!" then he shuffled out from between his chair and the table. Tommy followed, though a bit more smoothly, and proceeded to exit the factory.

"Hey Buddy?" Tommy glanced at Merton who was strolling along next to him.

The raven-haired boy looked up from the ground. "Huh?"

Tommy peered cautiously between the trees of the park and halted abruptly causing Merton to stumble to a stop.

"Did you see that?" he asked.

A look of fear passed over Merton's pale face. "What! Where?! I **told **you Tommy, we should have taken the other way through and now we're about to be tortured and mauled by the demons that inhabit this sparse undergrowth, who **knows **what ghastly fate awaits us between those shrouded trees! Flesh eating **rabbits **or large pink and purple elephants! Oh, **who **is so cruel as to subject us to this formidable **death**!? **Who I tell you!!? Whoooo-**

"Merton! Calm down! It was a squirrel."

Merton looked sheepish. "Oh."  

"_Don't be so sure._" A deep menacing voice spoke out from between the trees, startling Tommy and Merton.

Merton squeaked uselessly and Tommy pushed him behind himself protectively.

"Who's there?"

A cloaked figure emerged from the shadows, a hood obstructed the upper half of his face but his mouth was in view and Merton saw the glint of a fang.

"Watch it Tommy! I saw fangs!" he muttered in Tommy's ear, accidentally brushing his lips against Tommy's cheek.

Tommy concealed a shiver and spared a glance at his friend, oblivious to the tingle coursing through his tensed body.

Surprised he found that he'd wolfed-out.

The stranger's grin grew wider.

Tommy drew his attention back to the figure.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The man slowly lowered his hood, to reveal a tall, regal, handsome man of about thirty. His hair was a brilliant pure white, slicked back nicely. Merton peered cautiously into his eyes and was startled to see blood-red pupils staring back at him with unveiled curiously.

"_My name is Abolir, I am High General Vampire in the service of Lord Demolir of High Rise, Section A_." after this announcement he bowed halfway then said "_and who, may I ask, are you?_"

By now Merton had moved out from behind Tommy and inched forward a way so he was beside him.

Tommy slid out of his defensive stance and poked his thumb at Merton " This is my friend, Merton Dingle, and I'm Tommy Dawkins." _Tommy briefly wondered why he'd trusted his identity with the stranger, clearly Merton thought so too as he gave Tommy an incredulous look._

Abolir inclined his head slightly. "_Pleasure_."

Tommy glance up at the over-cast sky and felt a drop of rain hit his forehead. 

"So…" Merton ventured, "What are you doing in Pleasantville, _Abolir_?"

Abolir's grin returned but with a crueler edge to it.

"Recruiting." He stated, then reached into a deep pocket and withdrew a small silver object resembling a whistle but longer, with more holes and intricate carvings on the surface.

Merton studied the object closely as Abolir brought the tip to his lips and blew, emitting a sharp piercing sound that made him wince.

Suddenly, they found themselves surrounded by half-a-dozen cloaked figures.

Abolir whipped his whistle back into his pocket.

Then he spoke in a strange language, "Qof frok!" and flicked his hand at Merton and Tommy.

Merton looked around panicked as the figures rushed at them.

Tommy, however, punched the nearest Vampire in the gut and then kicked the legs out from beneath a second.

It was a moment later that he remembered Merton and looked around to see him backing up towards a tree with three Vampires approaching steadily.

Tommy growled and started their direction but was stopped when two Vampires bowled him over. He felt a heavy weight on his back and attempted to rise but found he couldn't.

"No really! You don't want to eat _me_! I'm bony! I have a pasty complexion and I'm sure my flesh is disgusting and chew-

"Drif im yuup!" the middle figure commanded. Then to the two at his sides he said, "Fao rak im."

Merton was pinned tightly to the tree, his hands bound painfully around the back.

Tommy saw two Vampires approach with a cage and was jolted when the burly Vampire who had been restraining him threw him into the cage and locked it quickly.

Abolir, who had been watching during the whole fight, stood forward into the space between Tommy and Merton.

"Epo froc _innocens_?" he asked then motioned to a tall figure to move forward. "_Sacris_, _check._"

Sacris, still robed, moved toward Tommy in the cage. Eyeing him warily Tommy watched as Sacris started to sniff the air around the cage. After he seemed satisfied he said, "This one is tainted, _doctor_. A werewolf." He pronounced his w's like v's and he turned to Merton after a nod from Abolir.

Tommy looked puzzled. _Couldn't they already see he was a werewolf?_

Merton was looking extremely frightened as Sacris was definitely sniffing closer than comfortable.

He shuddered as Sacris brought himself even closer. Merton could feel his nose brush his cheek and he turned his head to the side.

He heard a chuckle form inside the many folds of robes before Sacris turned back to Abolir and bowed deeply.

"_Ductor, _this one is very _innocens_. Elx mzoedalq fu fro oco, cod? Mopyowf yup fro _sacrificare!_"

Tommy was getting frustrated at all of the foreign talk, but he noted that Merton was looking rather pale, paler than usual. Maybe he understood what they were saying?

Merton understood alright. And he did not like it one bit.

_Oh well _thought Merton _at least it can't get any worse._

Then it started to rain.

A/N: ..again….mua hahahaha…oh I just love torturing Merton ^^

**Translations**:   

Qof frok = Get them

Drif im yuup = shut up fool

Fao rak im = tie him up

Epo froc _innocens_?= are they innocent?

Elx mzoedalq fu fro oco, cod? = and pleasing to the eye, yes?

Mopyowf yup fro _sacrificare _= perfect for the sacrifice

 


	2. Oh mighty rain!

First of all **Thank you to all reviewers**

**Maria Christina (no 1) –**Tenk yoo vewy mush!

**Ninsg Veen(no 2) – **what does 'oewh' mean? Spooky is a charming word is it not? And thank you! XD I suck at replying….poor widdle mee blinks

Aaaaaaaaaand now! ONE WITH ZE STORY!

Dire Situations 

Chapter two – Oh mighty rain!

Abolir scrutinized Sacris for a few seconds before a smirk slowly crept across his face.

The rain was now pounding down, but while Merton got thoroughly drenched, the flat metal roof of the cage sheltered Tommy and the Vampires were somehow not affected by it.

Merton shivered with the cold, and made a few futile attempts to break his restraints, but the Vampires had done a good job of binding him.

Tommy had also discovered that the Vampires had been prepared for him, for as soon as he touched the bars he felt an excruciating burn in his paws, yanking them back from the silver bars and nursing them to his chest he let out an outraged howl and glared accusingly at the nearest cloaked Vampire.

Abolir, ignoring Tommy's attempts turned to face a Vampire known as Amarus, leaning in he whispered suspiciously into his ear.

Amarus was a black-haired, rugged looking man and he bore numerous scars on his face, he had one particularly noticeable one that ran down the side of his cheek. His robes were tattered and slightly too big and he wore scuffed, dark green combat boots. He also carried a silver briefcase with the symbol of a snake etched into the side.

After listening to Abolir, Amarus turned towards the trees, crouched down and opened the briefcase. Whatever was inside was blocked from Merton's view as Abolir suddenly appeared in front of him.

Letting out a yell of surprise, Merton jumped and scraped his arms painful along the bark of the tree. Abolir gave a wild sneer, and Merton saw his fangs, long and _sharp_, glinting dangerously in the darkness.

Shrinking back in fear, Merton glanced pleadingly to Tommy in his cage. Abolir seeing the direction of the glance, growled and said in his language..[_He will not save you, Merton_] Merton looked up surprised.

Abolir chuckled and checked his nails pompously. Rubbing them against his cloak he said, [_I know you can understand me, boy. And Tommy will not save you this time I'm afraid….you see-_] he paused to lean in further, so his face was an inch from Merton's. [_- **no one **can save you. No one **likes **you Merton. You're **alone.**_] his tone had gone from brusque to persuasive and secretive as if he were Becky informing one of her '_posse_' that so-and-so had dumped what's-his-name.

It had a startling effect on Merton and he unwillingly found himself believing the efficacious man.

A deep hurt welled inside his chest and he lowered his icy-blue eyes from Abolir's crimson.

_Tommy likes me. He's my friend. My buddy. Don't believe him. I won't believe him._

[_He **uses **you Merton. He only hangs around you to help him find a cure. **Doesn't **he? He only comes to you when **he **needs help. Merton? **Believe me, Merton.**_**] **he traced a long nailed elegant finger across Merton's cheek.

"_Venerari, precari, homini credere, fidem habere, fidem tribuere._" He spoke seductively in a different tongue altogether. Merton felt his thoughts turning wildly.

Tommy. Friend. Believe. Merton. Use. Believe. Cure. Believe. Alone. Believe. Alone. Believe. Believe. Believe. Believe. Be- NO!

He scrunched his eyes forcefully shut and whipped his head away from Abolir's unwanted caress.

Abolir frowned, his hand lingering in the air.

_This one is strong _he thought.

Gritting his teeth, Abolir snarled and backhanded Merton violently across the face.

Merton cried out in pain as his head backlashed into the tree trunk and a cut appeared above his left eye.

"Leave him alone!" Tommy shouted in vain, without result or success. He was still ignored.

Merton gasped as Abolir traced his cheek. [_Now, now, Merton. We can't have that!_] he smiled as Merton frowned and tried to evade his fingers.

_Where's my witty sarcasm now?_ He thought dryly.

Merton noticed Abolir was still gazing at his cheek. He squirmed as he brought up two fingers and placed the tip of his razor-sharp nails on his jaw.

He squeaked as Abolir suddenly brought his hand down and cut tow deep lines down his face.

The rain immediately watered down the blood and it spread across his cheek.

Abolir's interrogation was suddenly interrupted when Amarus tapped him on the shoulder.

Bowing, he said, "It is ready, _ductor_." Then presented something to Abolir. A long needle. Filled with a purplish substance. Merton also noticed a snake carved in the glass of the tube.

Taking the needle out of Amarus's grasp delicately, Abolir gave it an experimental squirt and leered bloodthirstily.

Gesturing to two Vampires he commanded, "Untie him."

Meanwhile, back in Tommy's cage. He had been desperately wracking his brains for an escape plan, but was so far unsuccessful. He watched frustrated and worried as they untied Merton from a tree and rebound his hands behind his back. He kicked the bars in a flurry of anger but stopped when the burn became unbearable. Burying his head in his hands he sunk to the bottom of the cage, helplessly.

Merton shuddered, partly from cold but mostly from fear as two Vampires either side of him restrained him from escaping.

Abolir stood forward and raised the needle to Merton's neck. Whispering in Merton's ear he said, "This won't hurt a bit, Merton."

Then he pushed the needle gently into his neck.

One Vampire placed a hand over Merton's mouth as he let out a muffled shriek. It progressed to a torturous moan as Abolir injected the purple liquid into his body.


	3. Ouch

Dire Situations

**Xixie:** hugs ooh thank you!

**Gothic Bianca: **I'm sorry I haven't updated. But thank you for reviewing XD.

**Kataiya-Rena:** YEAH! GOMERTONTORTUREFANS! .

**Espina Oscura: **- hee…I know who _will_ save Merton.

**Abby:** We're _all_ a little gay!

**Sho-ro Tenshi:** I know! I can never find any M/T fics, so I thought why don't I write one? Et vous voila! But I'm lazy so I don't update much…THAT IS GOING TO CHANGE! has taken a vow

**Dannysmith:** Will do. Thanks.

**Ronin: **and you will..hehe…

**Lillinfields:** you'll know soon enough evil cackle

**Beloved:** confusing how? Please tell me and I'll try to improve -

**Maria Christina:** hee…

**Spike/William:** Thank you XP I'll be sure to have a look.

**Lillia E:** Thanks for pointing that out for me , I just noticed  horrified look I think I'll correct that…--

**Ninsg Veen:** == ty!

And finally…I apologise for the super long wait. I have no excuse I just got lazy. But be glad I'm still going! I was thinking about stopping this for a while but a few encouraging reviews kept me….encouraged -- THANKS GUYS! The feedback I've gotten has been luvley XD I'll try to update more…

Ta da!

Chapter Twee! : OUCH 

_Won't hurt a bit. Ha. _Merton scoffed…or he would have it he weren't **dying from pain.** Hello? Injected in the **neck**.

"What…was that?" he choked out.

[A little thing I call…poison] Abolir laughed loudly, as if he'd made a joke.

Merton gave him an exasperated look.

"You're crazy!" he croaked "Why the hell would you want to poison **me!? **First you say you're recruiting, _then _you say some claptrap about sacrificing me and _now _you poison me with some funky purple nasty juice and **laugh!** This is awfully-

He was cut off from his ramble when Amarus kicked him in the ribs. Merton yelped and scrunched forward.

"You will pay respect to the _ductor_ foolish mortal!" Amarus yelled into his ear.

Abolir's laugh subsided to a dry chuckle. [I'll humour you then, Merton…Our Master likes his victims to have a…certain **kick**. In five minutes you will start having painful convulsions, by ten you will begin to get cold…if by-chance you do **not **get eaten then it will simply subside…with a few side-effects…but that won't be happening I'm afraid, so don't get your hopes up.]

Abolir motioned to the two vampires either side of Merton and one hoisted him roughly over his shoulder. Merton squeaked and kicked uselessly.

[What of the werewolf _ductor_?] Amarus asked Abolir. Abolir glanced at Tommy distastefully and his red eyes lingered at the door of the cage.

[Sacris will take care of him] he then turned to Sacris [make it quick. We must return to Lord Demolir before daylight.]

Sacris nodded and dug in his cloak for something. After a minute of rummaging he pulled out a long silver stake.

A/N: This is starting to look like a bad porn movie….anyway…sorry its so short I have no time for more.


	4. oh lookmore

I'm sorry I have to present you with another short chapter but I'm in the middle of exams and this was all my thought retarded brain could dredge up…XP sorry guys I know its pitiful

**Sho-ro Tenshi- **Thank you - I'm still trying to get over the fact that people actually like my story o.0. You'll have more when I get off my ass.

Layce74- Thank. You. Ninsg Veen – I like you. You're like my faithful reviewer person, unfortunately this chapters not much longer…shorter in fact but I felt obligated to update…I promise you the next chapter will be at least two pages long! 

**Chris- **that is not far from the truth my man….oh crap…just gave away the plot…--…oh well….

**Feline-Feral –** oh yes. I will. I will indeed.

**GB – **yay. I can't think of anything else…, thank you for reviewing again…-

This chapter is ridiculously short and I apologise, it is my untrusty promise that the next one will be much much much much longer…

Tommy watched as they dragged Merton away. His lips curled into an outraged snarl and his pupils glowed yellow in rage. __

_How **dare** they! They will not take **my **Merton!_

A deep growl rumbled in his chest and he attacked the bars with newfound fury, ripping and twisting at the offending metal until the door actually got **flung** away.

He leapt from the confines of the cage and ran full-throttle at the bewildered vampire holding the stake.

Sacris heard snarling and clanking coming from the werewolf's cage. He sniffed hesitantly and his eyes widened dramatically as the wolf came hurtling towards him.

Sacris attempted to side-step the enraged werewolf but wasn't fast enough and so was bowled over, landing in an unconscious puddle at the bottom of a tree.

A/N: dats all for now


	5. yes i am capable of updating once or twi...

And here we'll have a longer chapter! (sort of)..Just like I promised -

Anyway…

**Chapter 5;**

It surface momentarily through Tommy's rage ridden brain that he was out of control. Then he heard a squeak from Merton and any rational thoughts disappeared. He slammed the nearest vampire into a tree.

Merton watched hopefully as Tommy gave the vamps a well-deserved butt-kicking. Blood from the cut along his cheek continued to seep into his soaked clothing and his neck throbbed dully. The vampire holding him seemed to be at a loss. His previous leader was currently dangling unconscious from a tree and Tommy was making quick work of Amarus.

Even as he thought this the afore-mentioned vampire was also rendered unconscious.

The vampire grasping him came to a decision. He let out a useless squeal of fright, pushed Merton forward, and ran.

Merton raised a fist from his slumped position on the ground and croaked "You better run!" in a weak voice.

The shout of "Merton!" directed him to the worried werewolf running towards him.

"Merton, are you alright?" Tommy peered at him, concern clear in his expression. Merton drew in a shuddery breath and gave Tommy a small smile.

"Peach-nya!" Merton's sentence was interrupted when a painful convulsion wracked his body. He clutched at Tommy's kneeled form before him, and Tommy seized Mertons shoulders. Another spasm jerked his body.

Merton let out a small whimper of distress and buried his face in Tommy's football jacket. He felt as if one hundred little men with pick axes were hacking at his skull and lower back.

"Merton?! What's wrong?" Tommy questioned frantically when he gasped as more pain threaded through his body.

"Th-te injection, b-but don't worry, it's n-not l-l-lethal." He shuddered. Tommy gathered Merton's quivering form closer to his chest.

"What do I do?" Tommy asked in a slightly panicked tone. His only answer from Merton was a groan and pale hands clenching his jacket.

"H-home." He barely heard the tentative whisper, but quickly obeyed by scooping Merton's injured form from the ground. He glanced at his bruised and bleeding face, letting out a grimace at the wicked cut on Merton's cheek.

He checked the rest of Merton's body for injuries but was jolted out of his inspection when Merton screamed and his back arched. He raced, with Merton's slumped figure in his arms, to the lair.

A/N: I'm sorry for not answering to reviews but I don't have time, thank you to those that do review!!

**Next chapter:**

-More side effects of the injection (crowd oooohs)

-Tommy and Merton have 'cuddly-time' (crowd yays)

Ahem. yes


	6. mwa hahaha

I'M ALIIIVE!! Woo. So anyway… thank you to:

Feline-Feral

Dark Miroku

Ninsg Veen

GB

Beloved

April

Lillia E

Layce74

K. Lizzy A

LeahEvans

Rai (you funny, me like)

I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p

TommykissMerton

Espina Oscura (yay!)

:for reviewing… it is very much appreciated.

I apologise for not updating for two months…but here you go anyway.

**Chapter 6;**

Tommy was at a loss as for what to do. Thankfully Merton didn't seem to be in pain anymore…just…cold. He was curled in a ball on his side, a collection of blankets piled on top. Though this didn't seem to stop him from the chill as he was shivering like mad.

Merton let out a weak cry and Tommy halted his nervous pacing to rush to the side of his bed.

"Are you alright?" He hesitantly asked.

A pale hand shot out and grabbed Tommy's, he just about jumped at how cold it was.

"Sweet Jesus Merton you're freezing!" he exclaimed.

Merton tried to tug him closer.

"W-warm…"

Tommy shifted closer uncertainly, then shrugged and flipped a few of the blankets off. He silently slipped into the bed next to Merton ( huhu).

He was surprised when Merton practically jumped into him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Tommy shuddered partly from how cold Merton was

and the fact that he had a body flush up against him. Then he realised that Merton was still in his wet clothes.


	7. I'm bad

Tommy sighed. Today was just not his day. Reluctantly he slipped out of Merton's grasp and shucked the blankets off.

Merton made a sound of distress and curled into a tight ball. Tommy shook him gently by the shoulder.

"Merton? Look, I know you're cold, but you'll be even colder if you stay in those wet clothes… please Merton?"

Merton was still for a few seconds. Then he quietly lifted his pale face to glance pleadingly at Tommy.

"I'm c-c-cold!" he wailed.

Well that was obvious.

Tommy groaned and tugged anxiously at his hair.

"C'mon Merton! Please just try and stand for me?" Tommy pleaded.

Merton sniffed.But none-the-less slowly and carefully unfurled from the bed. When he'd managed to stand he hunched forward

protectively.

Tommy frowned. Merton wasn't undressing.

And that hadn't sounded very right.

Tommy sighed, yet again. He untucked Merton's silk shirt and started to pull it up. That is until Merton **squeaked** and halted his hands.

"What are you doing!?" he asked frantically.

Tommy made a face. He tugged at Merton's shirt.

"I need to take it off. And your pants. Or you'll freeze and get hypothermia."

"M-MY PANTS? Uh uh, no way!"

"MERTON! DO YOU WANT TO DIE!?" Tommy yelled.

Merton froze.

"Uh.. no…" he said meekly.

Tommy let out a large breath. He reached over and pulled off the silk shirt, this time with Merton willingly participating.

(A/N: I am lazy so we are skipping the rest of the taking off clothes, just so you know Tommy is half nekkie too)

Tommy rested his hands on Merton's cold shoulders and brought the boy into a hug.

"Shit, Merton, you're still freezing."

Merton answered by snaking his arms around Tommy and shuddering. Tommy shuffled them over to the bed and attempted to roll/tumble in. Needless to say it didn't quite work, and Merton got a bit squashed.

"Phish ish shure warming me up." Muttered Merton from underneath Tommy's chest.

"Ugh… be grateful."

Tommy tried to move away and ended up nose to nose with Merton. They both stopped wriggling.

Hahahaha!

Ah yes… reviews.

Thanks to

Ashley

Layce74

Feline-Feral

Espina Oscura

RNA Sun

Ninsg Veen

GB

Blossomcrown

Lillia E

DarkAngel06

Alavons-Child

Rachel

Doostar (they both like each other)

I luv Kai (noo! The bunnies!)

TenyaStar


	8. waha

A nose brushed against his. Merton felt a small rush of breath against his lips that left them tingling. His heart thudded painfully inside his chest. Then he felt warm lips close over his and his eyes automatically fluttered shut.

He elicited a gasp when a tongue slid into his mouth.

His brain was on over-drive. Thinking… that it was so wrong, that Tommy was a GUY… but that it felt so good.

Tommy ended the searing kiss with a tug on Merton's lower lip, and his eyes opened to meet Merton's. Merton almost gasped at the raw emotion he saw there. Tommy looked so scared.

He let out a small sigh.

"You have no idea how much I have wanted to do that.."

"Wha-… why?" Merton stuttered, still feeling breathless.

Tommy was silent for a moment, as if contemplating on his words.

"I-" he started "Ah.. Merton this is so hard… I-I don't really know how to tell you."

He looked so frustrated. Merton wanted to help in some way, comfort him somehow… but he wasn't faring so well himself, seeing as his best friend had just stuck his tongue in his mouth. Merton was suffering from post-snog-shock.

Tommy ran a hand over his face in an agitated gesture. He was about to speak before Merton interrupted him.

"Let me guess. You have been suddenly overwhelmed by strange feelings for me. Your previous girlfriends were just flings. You think that you are bi-sexual. And you like me more than a friend." Merton deadpanned.

Tommy stared at him in shock.

"Wha- how-wha-ja-howdidyou? Mah?"

"Well… uhm… oh hell!" Merton exclaimed before roughly pulling Tommy on top of him and shoving his mouth on his.

When the kiss ended they were both heaving and breathless.

"Yeah, I think I understand now."

--------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes I am a horrible person. Hate me. Haaaate me.


End file.
